


Boar

by Red_Crow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I Am Sorry, M/M, No Beta, dimitri's massive royal penis, just ignore this if you actually wanna read something, this means nothing, we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/pseuds/Red_Crow
Summary: Felix and Dimitri and just enjoying each other, but does Dimitri have human decency or is he just a boar. This is a joke. I am sorry.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 52 word Mistakes





	Boar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writer_rach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/gifts).



> This is made for writer_rach, it is apart of our 52 word challenge. It is finally my turn. So here you all are, enjoy. or don't, you do you.

"oh shit, oooooooh Dima-."

Felixed mind blanked, he only saw white as his body gave a heavy shudder and released. Dimitri was still thrusting his massive royal penis though, abusing Felix's poor overstimulated hole. 

"Dima.....st-top."

But his words went unnoticed, until he was over the edge, grunted like a wild animal.

"Boar."


End file.
